僕の一番大切な物です (My Precious)
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: London. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Ingatan yang muncul kembali. Kepergian seorang malaikat di kehidupannya. KagaKuro, first fanfiction in this fandom, AU, didominasi oleh flashback. RnR please !


_Dakara... Dakara kore wa...  
Dakara kore wa ichiban taisetsuna mono..._

* * *

**僕の一番大切な物です**

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Kagami Taiga ~ Kuroko Tetsuya

**DISCLAIMER**

Kuroko no Basket / The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story © Shiru Shirayuki

**WARNING**

Minim dialog, Cerita di dominasi _flashback_, _AU-story_.

.

.

_Don't like? Don't Read… Read and Review, please !_

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1900, Fall.

Kota yang sama, bangunan tua yang masih berdiri angkuh diantara pemandangan kota yang tua namun klasik. Tidak ada pemandangan yang berubah, gedung tua, kios pinggir jalan, lampu merah yang usang, dan mobil mobil kuno abad 19-an. Semua itu masih berpayungkan dengan langit yang membentang sepanjang horizon kota yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Titik hujan sekiranya masih enggan meluncur membasahi wajah dari perkotaan ini, walaupun wajah dari langit sudah bermuram durja.

Masih sama juga sama orang orang yang berlalulalang di pinggir jalan utama. Dengan mode pakaian mereka yang monoton—hitam dan payung kecil— di mana-mana. Berjalan dengan angkuh mendongakkan kepala. Tangan tangan yang terulur disana seolah olah hanyalah pajangan sampah di mata mereka. Sedangkan yang menjulurkan tangannya —yang berharap akan diberikan sesen oleh para pejalan kaki— hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua asa terpendam di dalam hati masing masing.

Si pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengamati keadaan kota yang ia tinggalkan dua belas tahun lalu, ketika seseorang yang menjadi alasan untuk tetap teguh menjalin asa dan tetap berjuang bertahan hidup di kota ini telah mengepakkan sayap putihnya meninggalkannya untuk selama lamanya.

Ketika sang cahaya—ia suka menyebutnya begitu karena _dia_ itu hangat dan namanya terdapat unsur api—yang selalu tegar dalam menapaki kehidupan yang kian keras. Ia terus berjalan ke depan tanpa pernah merasa kehilangan cahaya yang menerangi langkahnya. Percaya akan adanya keajaiban dari Tuhan yang akan menolongnya yang akan menolongnya dalam keadaan sesulit apapun.

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1888, Fall.

Musim gugur yang seharusnya menjadikan perasaan setiap insan menjadi suka cita dengan melimpahnya hasil hasil bumi. Buah, sayur, dan jamur yang melimpah dapat mereka olah atau mereka simpan untuk persediaan musim dingin atau bahkan sampai pergantian lembaran tahun.

Entah kenapa, suasana suka cita ini tidak dapat merubah raut wajah para anak terlantar di tengah kota ini. Jangankan menikmati hidangan dengan hasil bumi yang melimpah, mereka harus tetap berjuang mencari sesen demi membeli makanan. Selain itu, udara dingin yang menusuk seolah menjadi penambah lara bagi mereka semua.

Pemuda yang berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun itu menatap jalan utama yang sepi. Tangan kecilnya menjulur ke arah sebuah kios penjual buah apel, berharap sang penjual sedang lengah dan ia dapat mengisi perutnya yang berbunyi meminta hak untuk diisi.

Entah memang bukan nasibnya atau apa, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menahan tangan kecilnya untuk mengambil sebutir apel. Tangan yang lebih besar darinya, lebih kuat, dan mengeluarkan hawa hangat. Tangan besar itu menariknya untuk menjauh dari kios itu kearah tempat pemuda itu berkumpul dengan sesamanya.

Pemuda yang menariknya—dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dengan surai yang sewarna dengan api yang menyala—membawanya ke pojok dan berkata panjang lebar. Iris rubinya mendelik kesal kearahnya, entah karena kesal ia akan mencuri atau karena wajahnya yang masih datar dan suranya yang monoton setelah di'omeli'.

Pemuda pemilik surai merah itu berkata bahwa dalam kondisi apapun, sesulit apapun, dimanapun—bahkan ia menunjuk sebuah gang kecil yang gelap—masih ada kebaikan dan harapan, jangan biarkan sebuah masalah kecil membuatmu nekat melakukan tindakan kriminal. Percayalah kepada-Nya, ia akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan tangan-Nya tiada henti memberikanmu rahmat dan karunianya.

Ia yang diomeli hanya diam saja, tiba-tiba percakapan mereka diintrusi oleh suara perut empunya yang minta diisi. Setelah hening sementara, pemuda yang lebih besar itu menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala lawan bicaranya sebelum ia mengambil sebuah roti di dekatnya dan membagi dua dengan pemuda di depannya.

Yang ditawari makanannya hanya diam, dilema antara akan mengambilnya atau tidak. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong roti itu dan memakannya perlahan. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menyeringai dan mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri.

Akhirnya kedua insan ini menjadi akrab dengan sendirinya—walau si pemuda yang lebih besar yang bernama Kagami masih sering terkejut dengan hawa keberadaan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya yang sangat tipis—selain karena mereka dapat menerima satu sama lain, latar belakang mereka yang sama sama mempunyai darah keturunan orang Asia. Selain itu, pemuda yang lebih kecil yang bernama Kuroko, selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kagami pergi. Mereka sudah dikenal oleh teman temannya seperti adik-kakak. Bahkan, Kagami biasa menjaganya dari para 'senior' mereka yang biasa merampas hasil kerjanya.

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1889, Winter  
Evening, 5th day on winter

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, manis-pahit, senang-susah sudah mereka alami bersama. Akhirnya, semua itu berbuah dengan senyuman—tidak secara denotasi—milik Kuroko yang senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya.

Musim dingin adalah waktu yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang menjadi tantangan terbesar bagi mereka, para tuna wisma.

Kagami yang mulai kelelahan akibat bekerja lebih keras—untuk membeli selimut tambahan untuk menggantikan selimutnya dan Kuroko yang telah usang—langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Wajahnya sedikit memucat karena memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja lebih lama dan lebih keras dari biasanya. Kuroko langsung berjalan pelan ke arahnya, ia biasa 'menempati' tubuh Kagami setiap malam—karena saran Kagami sendiri agar ia tidak kedinginan—.

Setelah Kuroko menempati posisi yang biasanya, Kagami segera menutup kedua lengannya, melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekatkan tubuh Kuroko dengannya. Dengan hanya selimut yang membalut tubuh kecil di depannya dan selimutnya sendiri, posisi seperti ini memang lumayan menolong dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini.

_When you get exhausted and fell asleep_

Mata rubi Kagami segera menutup. Rasa lelahnya ingin segera ia usir sehingga dapat bekerja maksimal esok hari. Tangannya mengeratkan dekapan kepada Kuroko agar mereka dapat berbagi kehangatan di tengah salju ini.

_I quietly conceal my breath and watching you sleep_

Setelah helaan nafas Kagami terdengar pertanda sang empunya sudah tertidur lelap, Kuroko menatap wajah Kagami. Ditahannya sekuat tenaga nafasnya agar tidak menganggu tidur Kagami.

_I'm the only one in this world that know your defendless and lovely face_

Kuroko mulai menatap wajah Kagami intensif, mulai dari alisnya, mata rubinya yang sekarang tertutup, garis garis wajah yang tegas. Sangat indah—

—dan rapuh.

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1889, Winter  
Late midnight, 6th day on winter

Kagami terbangun karena surai _baby blue_ menusuk-nusuk dagunya. Ia melirik sang empunya yang berada di pelukannya, seketika matanya membelalak melihat Kuroko yang mulai menggigil, bibirnya memucat, dan tubuh kecilnya gemetaran.

Angin masih menari-nari di sekeliling mereka, seolah tidak melihat bocah berumur empat belas tahun ini sudah diambang batasnya menoleransi terpaan angin ini. Kagami kebingungan, selimut usang milik Kuroko tidak membantunya, kehangatan tubuhnya juga tidak membantu. Setelah diam beberapa lama, ia melirik selimutnya. Mungkin ini yang dapat membantunya, mungkin.

Kagami menarik selimutnya, ia mulai menyelimuti Kuroko dengan selimut miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinginnya wajah dinding kusam dan kembali dipeluknya teman sejawatnya itu.

_God, I'm begging on you. Please save this child_

Kagami mulai menutup matanya, hatinya mulai memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhannya. Hatinya bergemuruh karena khawatir dengan Kuroko.

_He still have a future, he still has long journey in his live_

Angin masih saja menari di sekelilingnya, tanpa selimutnya, ia benar-benar tanpa pertahanan.

_I don't care about my body, just save him_

Badannya mulai menggigil, bibirnya mulai memucat, tetapi, mulutnya tidak henti mengucapkan doa kepada-Nya.

_He never know the happiness of his life_

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1889, Winter  
Morning, 6th day on winter

Kuroko mulai membuka matanya, ia tahu sekarang sudah pagi dari suara langkah kaki di dekat trotoar sana. Seperti biasanya, hari ini tetap ditemani oleh angin yang bertiup pelan dan sinar matahari yang mengintip dibalik awan.

Kuroko membalik badannya, ia berharap sang 'malaikat' yang menemani malamnya ini akan menyambut salamnya sebagai pengawal hari ini. Pengawal sebelum mereka berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi ia salah, malaikatnya sudah mengepakkan sayap putih bersihnya ke taman firdaus di atas sana. Malaikat yang memberikan kehangatan, malaikat yang memberikan arti kehidupan kepadanya. Kuroko terdiam, entah kenapa dadanya seperti diremas keras, matanya panas, tetapi entah mengapa air matanya masih enggan turun.

.

.

.

_Did you know we would never see each other again?_

.

.

.

_London, 1889, Winter  
7__th__ day on winter.  
_

…_musim dingin kali ini memakan korban. Seorang pemuda tuna wisma ditemukan meninggal akibat suhu ekstrem tadi malam. Tubuhnya ditemukan di dekat trotoar xxx avenue. Jasad pemuda bersurai merah yang malang ini tidak bisa polisi evakuasi karena ulah seorang remaja belia menolak melepaskan lengan pemuda yang tidak bernyawa ini. …._

.

.

.

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

* * *

London, 1900, Fall.

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya, ingatannya tentang sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya, ingatan tentang kehilangan yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan semangat hidupnya itu tiba tiba menyeruak ke atas kepalanya.

Mata _baby blue_-nya itu memanas, matanya sudah tidak dapat membendung isinya lagi, setetes demi setetes air matanya mulai meluncur membasahi mata dan pipinya. Rasa sakit yang sama pada saat dua belas tahun lalu membuatnya lagi-lagi menangis. Ia tidak sedih ataupun kecewa dengan kepergian Kagami. Luka di dasar hati yang paling dalam miliknya kembali terbuka dengan ia melihat tempat terakhir ia merasakan hangat tubuh teman—bukan, bukan teman. Ia adalah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Tempat terakhir bersama dengan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya melebihi nyawanya—

—karena ia telah 'terselamatkan' dengan kehadirannya.

Ia masih menangis. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia hentikan. Isakannya terdengar pelan di tempat ia berdiri sekarang—tempat terakhir ia dan Kagami bersama—. Wajahnya ditutupi lengannya yang sekarang bertautan dengan tembok kusam di depannya. Ia merasa, semua isak dan air mata ini adalah akibat dari luka di hatinya yang telah berubah menjadi kelembutan yang mengusap dirinya—mengingatkannya akan kenangan _itu_ lagi dan lagi.

Kuroko membalik badannya, tubuhnya menyender ke tembok. Ia memposisikan dirinya sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu saat Kagami melindunginya dari cuaca ekstrem saat itu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kagami seperti ini? Kenapa laki-laki itu mengorbankan nyawanya? Kenapa ia meninggalkannya seperti ini? Kenapa dua belas tahun lalu, ia hanya tersenyum dalam keheningan? Kenapa Kagami harus memberikan senyuman itu sebagai salam pembuka pagi pada saat itu? Kenapa bukan seperti yang ia harapkan?

Pertanyaan yang terus berlalulalang di pikiran Kuroko akhirnya berhenti. Ia memendamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang ia lipat. Ia telah mengetahui jawaban atas tidak terhentinya air matanya ini.

.

.

.

.

Karena… Karena ini semua… Karena ini semua adalah hartaku yang paling berharga…

* * *

僕の一番大切な物です

._fin._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RnR Please**_


End file.
